Hispanic Confederation
This country is part of the Axis Sphere |largest_city = |official_languages = Spanish 79.8% |regional_languages = Portugese 14.4%, English 7.0% |demonym = Hispanic |government_type = Federal Republic and Democracy (Strong Democratic Tradition) |ruler = Che Adela |rulertitle = President |govthead = ''Fernando Marques |govttitle = Vice President |govtoff = Congress of Hispanic Republic |offtitle = Legislature |govtoff2 = Supreme Court of Hispanic Republic |offtitle2 = Judicial |govtoff3 = People's Branch of Hispanic Republic |offtitle3 = People's Branch |formation_date = June 22nd, 2012 |formation_event = Foundation |formation_date2 = July 5th, 2012 |formation_event2 = Constitution recognized |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = No official religion. Majority of population practices Christianity. |national_animal = |area = 3,355,634 |population = 214,929,814 |ethnicity = Spanish, Hispanic, Latino, and Portuguese |allies = United Coalition of Nations |currency = |gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = |cctld = .fr |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = |time_zone = |footnotes = |portal = }} The Hispanic Democratic Republic (also known as Hispanic Peak, HR, Hispanic Republic, HP, and Spanish Brazil) is a democratic nation located in South America, mainly in the east side. Its territory includes mainland Brazil and Uruguay. It has an exact area of 3,355,634 Square Miles. The Hispanic Republic has over 214 million people. The Territory was originally Portuguese, but was taken over by Hispanics in 2012. As of 2013, the HR has the fourth largest economy after The US, China and Japan, the fourth largest area, and the Fourth Largest Population, only behind China, India, and The USA. It is a member of The United Nations, the UCoN, The Commonwealth of Nations, G20, and WEST, the economic and military rival of the EAST on October 3, 2012. Due to its power, strength, military and economy, some people even claim that the HR reached superpower status. ಠ_ಠ ® ◘ ☻ Etymology Hispanic Republic is a basically just two words put together, which is the full name of the Country, without the "Democratic" word in it. Che Adela, the leader, wasn't very Creative with names. He was going to name it Hispaniola, after the island the included the former DR (Dominican Republic) and Haiti, but then changed his mind to the Hispanic Peak. Then he decided to call it the Hispanic Democratic Republic, or Hispanic Republic for short. History Relations between the Spanish and the Portuguese in Brazil strained for quite a while. The Portuguese did not want any Spanish or Latins to get into Brazil. But the Spanish and Latins did not want to leave South America either, but what other country was in south america? all of the others were gone. A lot of the Spanish remembered , when they won independence from Spain through hard work, Teamwork, and support. Some of them, including a young man named Che Adela, remembered how he formed and Worked hard to create a country like it, but more powerful and not managed to collapse so easily. In 2006, War finally broke out between the Spanish and the Portuguese in Brazil, which ended in Spanish Victory and Pushed the Portuguese out of The Americas.The fighting was often bloody and long, but the Spanish united together because they believed that there should be a new country in south america. Then, on June 22 2012, the country was formed by a military hero by the name of Che Adela (Chao). He Also managed to join an allied Coalition called UCoN (United Coalition of Nations) the same day. But what was ahead? Bigger wars, bigger challenges, and bigger alliances. He knew someday, that the HR was soon going to have to stop it if others won't. But he knew also that he had to organize a military and befriend other nations if he was going to stop that Chaos. From June 22, 2012 on, The Hispanic Republic was determined to make UCoN a strong alliance. Although older, some nations were not nearly as advanced as the young nation. The New Nation thought that these nations would benefit UCoN, as well as themselves, while rewarding the Hispanic Republic and benefit them too. So the new nation went to convince other nations to join the alliance. Several Accepted, but several declined too. But the ones that did gave credit to the new nation and one even sent positive about Chao all across his country of Usagi. The Leader of HR also tried to convince President Hardin of Pacific America to get UCoN to join the Dave War. From July 31, 2012-August 20, 2012, the Hispanic Republic had participated in the UCoN elections. On July 5, 2012, the Hispanic Republic (known as Hispanic Peak at the time) made a new anthem, called oh dear hispanic peak, it had the same music style as the russian anthem, and it lasted as the anthem for 10 days, Before the marching song "She wore a yellow ribbon" replaced it. After nearly a month, "The Army goes rolling along" was then used, and more anthems were used to replace the others. Then in October 2012, Chao created a new anthem that he said was sure going to replace those other ones. About Nation page (8/01/2012) Pro-Cybernations Hispanic Peak is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 40 days old with citizens primarily of Spanish ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Hispanic Peak work diligently to produce Furs and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Hispanic Peak to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Hispanic Peak allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Hispanic Peak believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The government of Hispanic Peak will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Timeline 2012 (NS = Nation Strength) NS: 9,699.683 (October 12, 2012) June 22nd: Hispanic Democratic Republic created, Che Adela Becomes President, Hispanic Peak joins UCoN. June 24th: Reaches 1,000,000 NS June 25th - June 30th: Peace Mode June 29th: Changed Team color Maroon - Green July 4th: Reaches 4,000,000 NS July 5th: Hispanic Republic national anthem created July 9th: Reaches 5,000,000 NS July 15th: National Anthem Changed, Reaches 6,000,000 NS July 31st: Hispanic Republic declares to be an official candidate August 5th: the Hispanic Republic announced to join the Post-Dissolution Sphere, National Anthem Changed August 7th: Reaches 7,000,000 NS, flag changed October 3rd: the Hispanic Republic joins WEST Reaches 9,000,000 NS Foreign Affairs and Diplomatic Relations Relations for Hispanic Republic are very high and strong. Especially The U.S relations, as they both have common goals and ideas. The young nation also allied itself with Israel and Ampersand, while being careful with Iran and China. Wars The H.R has no wars today. Hispanic Troops marching in the city of Gorgaga Tanks Parked at a military base Map Flag of the Hispanic Republic States of the Hispanic Republic Geography Location: South America, on the Eastern side of the continent. Land Area: 3,355,634 sq miles Land Boundaries: Anarchic Land Climate: The climate is generally Forest, with rainfall being heavy in some parts, seasonal (winter) and more abundant at the higher ground in the interior than along the coastal lowlands. The monsoon season brings strong winds and high seas. Elevation Extremes: Highest Point: Hispanic Peak (2,994 m (9,823 ft)) Lowest Point: Sea level Notes: Includes Former Brazil and Uruguay. Population Population: 204,946,886 Citizens Age Structure 0-14: 40% 15-64: 53% 65+: 7% Infant Mortality Rate 10 per 1000 live births Life Expectancy Male: 82 Female: 79 Fertility Rate 2.32 Children per female Major Infectious disease risk: Neo Olympians (5% of total population): Natural immunity to most biowar agents due to them being the remnant of a plague caused by a biowar weapon. Migrant population: Normal susceptibility to disease. Nationality: Noun: Hispanic(s) Adjective: Hispanic Ethnic Groups: Mixed Religions: Main Religion: Christianity. Other Major Small Religions: Islam, Judaism, Buddhism, Taoism, Hinduism & Shinto. Language: Spanish Schooling average: 12 years of education is mandated by law, Most citizens also have a tertiary education consisting of university or trade school. Government Country name: the Hispanic Republic conventional long form: Hispanic Democratic Republic conventional short form: Hispanic Republic local long form: Republica Democratica Hispana local short form: Hispanic Peak Government Type: Federal Democratic Republic (Strong Democratic Transition) Capital: San Ricardo Administrative Divisions: Divided into 7 states. New Venezuela, New Peru, New Bolivia, Sao Paulo, Uruguay, North Brazil and South Brazil/ National Holiday: Hispanic Formation Day, 22 June Suffrage: 19 (universal) President: Che "Chao" Adela Term: 2 Years = 1 term. 3 Maximum Terms = 6 Years Flag: White almost everywhere, except in the top left corner where a blue square where a Christian symbol is. Red stands for the blood of Jesus Christ and the People, Blue stands for Truth and Faith, White Stands for Purity & Peace. Military Branches: Army, Rangers, Navy, Coast Guard, Air Force The Military Branches of the Hispanic Republic Even though the HR is peaceful (most of the time) it still has a strong military divided by branches. The military is used to patrol the citizens as well as Defending the country and Attacking others when ordered. 'Hispanic Military Ground Army Branch' (HMGAB) The HMGA is the military branch for battles and Invasions on the ground. The soldiers are well trained so that when war comes, the soldiers know what to do in battle. Also the soldiers at home are cheered on by the majority, to show how much they love their soldiers, as the citizens enjoy showing their pride. 'Hispanic Sea Military Branch '(HSMB) The HSMB is responsible for Sea Attacks, and is used when ground battle isn't available. '''Hispanic Aircraft Military Branch (HAMB) The HAMB is the military branch for air. if battling isn't an option, then the HAMB will be used to attack the nation and the enemies cities. Usually, it is intended to strike small enemy cities and then, when captured, advance to the big cities. 'Hispanic Missile and Nuclear Launch Site Branch' (HMNLSB) This is the branch where HP Launches Missiles and Nuclear weapons. It includes every single type of cruise missile such as the , and nuclear weapons such as the , , and . Economy HR has a very large economy, and exports lots of goods for money, so it is very rich in the products that it sells. Exports Technology Furs Gems Beer Rubber Valuable Spice Plants Toys and Items Economy Description ---- Its Companies are all time big and The future for Hispanic Republic seems bright as people in the HDR as people are earning more and more as time goes by and the stock market seems healthy. Despite collecting lots of money, the government supports Tax Cuts and will continue to support Tax Cuts. It has a capitalist economy but will still trade with communist countries, depending on the relations with the nation, however, it still has yet to go if it is going to trade with pro-communist countries. It has also given money to the US, to help pay its debt, and the United States currently owns the Hispanic Republic about 100,000 bucks. ---- Political Parties Since the HDR is a Democracy, the nation is divided into political parties. Here is the list of political parties. Most Popular Parties The List of most popular Hispanic Political Parties in order. Nationalist Hispanic Workers Party Capitalist Party Allied Party Republican Party (of Hispanic Republic) People's Party Small Parties The List of Smaller political parties NOTE: not in order Communist Party Democratic Socialist Non-Totalitarian Party (also called Socialist Party for short) Global Tantrum Party National Party Northern Party National Socialist Party (Nazi Party NOTE: Least popular political party in the HDR) Opposing Party Orange Party Republics and Democracies Party Teamwork Party Unified People's Party Divisions The HDR, with a total of over 3,000,000 sq miles, has 7 federal states and all of them have their own Laws, Population, and Economy Plan. More divisions will be recognized by the end of Adela's Presidency. Holidays and National Events Hispanic Republic had some holdays, even non-Christian ones despite being a Christian believing nation. The holidays are by date order. January 1 = New Year's Eve January 6 = 3 Kings day February 17 = UCoN day February 29 = Extra day (every 4 years) March 17 = St. Patricks Day April 1 = Trickster Day April 5 = Earth Day April 21 = Laws and Protest Day April 22 = Easter May 8 = Mothers Day May 13 = Daughters day June 16 = Fathers day June 20 = Son's day June 22 = Independence Day July 9 = Take your children to work day July 14 = Military Day October 31 = Halloween November 26 = Thanksgiving December 24 = Christmas EVE December 25 = Christmas December 26 = Boxing Day December 31 = New Years EVE Symbols of Hispanic Republic Hispanic Republic has many symbols, each with its own purpose, and those that are used are used around for holidays, birthdays, dedications, speeches, and even more. HR has a list of symbols that they use in special days. The National flag of HR Peace Doves Seal The President Himself Citizens Red Jaguar ____________________ __________________ The Hispanic National Anthem The Hispanic Republic has no official anthem, However, it has an unofficial one. Oh The People of the Hispanic Republic It is time for us to shine above the New World As the suns of liberty has shined around our state We will spread a ray of sunshine all around us. With our Hearts We shall Able To Unify the People into one group We will march on, march on, march on! To the War Machine that dares to block us at all Oh Dear Heaven, look down on us. We have already overtaken the forest As we shined in both hemispheres we've made it As we have Millions all but with one heart We shall rightfully Claim back the territories. Here we go, advancing to the Hemisphere As the Sun of the New World has Strike us first The New World has been blown to the far left. As we have allies In this land Which is motherland Oh The Sun It is Free, It is Brave Oh Dear, Hispanic Republic Pledge of Allied Allegiance I pledge to a flag of the Hispanic Democratic Republic I pledge to a flag that represents friendship, loyalty, and allegiance. I pledge to a flag of this Federal Republic of 7 States I pledge to a flag of one People of the land I pledge to a flag that is indivisible with freedom and opportunity to all I pledge to this flag. Cybernations Allies the Hispanic Republic is mainly a diplomatic nation, And has large allies which is on the list below that are in Cybernations. 3DS fans Israeli Territories Usagi Pacific America Namayan kingdom of India Hinland Federalandia Link http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=501466 1934 1528 1527 Code￼ Category:Green team Category:Axis Sphere Category:Articles with obsolete information Category:Nations of South America Category:Spanish-speaking nations